


메모들

by YuliaCho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 마찬가지로 예전에 번역해뒀던 짧은픽인데, 이것도 마찬가지로 아오삼 링크가 깨져있다. 작가가 글을 내린듯. (12th, July, 2015)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki





	메모들

**Author's Note:**

> 마찬가지로 예전에 번역해뒀던 짧은픽인데, 이것도 마찬가지로 아오삼 링크가 깨져있다. 작가가 글을 내린듯. (12th, July, 2015)

충격과 당혹감에, 클린트는 믿을수 없다는 듯이 눈을 깜박거렸다.

그것은 쉴드의 전 직원과 군인들에게 보낸 닉 퓨리 국장의 메모였다.

종이쪼가리 자체가 클린트에게 복잡한 감정이 들게 한 것은 아니었다. 그는 언제고 그의 사물함이나 침실에 메모가 붙어있는 것에 익숙했다. 그의 감정을 자극한 것은 그 메모가 특히 자신을 지목하고 있다는 사실 때문이었다.

자신을 지목해서.

두번씩이나.

이번 주에만도 그런 메모가 다섯번째였다. 다른 사람들의 메모는 그렇게 나쁘지 않았다. 스티브의 방패를 목표물로 사용하거나 아침 일곱시에 모닝콜삼아 하드한 락 음악을 PA시스템으로 돌리는 사소한 말썽도 그는 일으키지 않았다. 그런것들은 사람들을 깨우기 위해 그런거였고, 대부분은 웃긴 장난 정도로 여겨졌다. 특히 퓨리 국장과 콜슨 요원은 그렇게 생각했다. 하지만 이건? 이건 완전히 새로운 일이었고 국장님이 이렇게까지 할 거라고는 생각도 하지 못했다.

클린트가 바로 지금 손에 쥐어든 메모는, 그가 읽는것만으로도 얼굴이 빨개지게 만들었다:

_“관계자에게 알림: 어벤저스 타워는 안전 프로토콜이 적용되고 있지만, 쉴드는 로키가 있는 한 클린트 바튼 요원, 코드명 호크아이에게 치근대는 사람의 안전을 보장하지 않습니다.”_

주변을 돌아본 클린트는 토니와 나타샤 둘다 예의 그 메모를 들고있는 걸 발견하고는 황급히 어벤저스 타워 라운지를 떠났다. 그는 이 메모 때문에 그들이 농담이나 놀리는 걸 정말 듣고 싶지 않았다. 특히 잘못한 것이 하나도 없는 이런 때엔. 소드 요원이 털뽑힌 닭이되어 모든 에이전시 네트워크에 그 비디오가 올라간 것은 생각하지 않고 싶었다. 아니. 이런 특별한 영예는 검은 머리와 초록 눈을 한 그 사기꾼의 몫이었다.

클린트는 엘리베이터로 피신해서 8층버튼을 눌렀다. 로키와 스티브는 체육관에 가겠다고 했는데, 그는 로키가 아직도 그 곳에 있기를 조용히 바랐다. 클린트는 다른사람들보다 먼저 그들을 보았으면 했다. 그들 둘다 그 메모를 받아보기 전에 말이다. 클린트는 정말로 로키가 더 이상의 훌륭한 아이디어를 생각해내지 않았으면 했다. 그 사기꾼 녀석은 그 메모를 보고 충분히 그럴 게 뻔했다. 젠장, 국장님이 전에 로키에게 메모는 맨날 전달되는것도 아니고 그렇게 중요한 것도 아니라고 했었으니까.

하지만 그렇게 받아들일 로키가 아니었다.

엘리베이터 벽에 구부정하게 기대어서, 클린트는 손에 들린 메모를 구겨서 그의 주머니에 넣었다. 그는 이런 일이 일어난 것을 믿을수가 없었다. 이 메모가 로키가 두려워서 자신과 얘기를 하지 않게 사람들을 만들지 못한다면, 로키는 그 메모를 다른 도전으로 받아들여 자신과 만나는 사람들에게 무슨 짓을 할 게 뻔했다. 그는 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. 어떤 날은 그는 멈춰서서 로키가 그 섹시하고 똑똑하며 장난스런 머리로 무슨 생각의 꼬리를 이어나가는지 궁금했다.

클린트는 이 상황에서 도대체 뭘 해야할지 감을 잡을수가 없었다.

엘리베이터가 울리자, 클린트는 그는 문을 힐끔 보고는 아직 8층까지 오지 못했다는 걸 알았다. 그리고 토르와 제인이 엘리베이터에 타자 그는 자신의 심장이 목구멍까지 펄쩍 뛰어올랐다고 확신했다. 제인의 손에는 그 젠장맞을 메모가 있었다. 클린트는 자신이 벽이나 바닥을 통과해서 사라져 버렸으면 좋겠다고 간절히 바랬다. 특히 제인이 자신을 똑바로 보았을 때 말이다. “오…안녕하세요 클린트,” 그녀는 살짝 웃으면서 말하고는, 그 메모를 들어올렸다. “이거 읽어보셨어요?”

클린트는 희미하게 고개를 끄덕이며, 항상 그 마취된것같은 미소를 짓고 있는 토르를 슬쩍 쳐다보았다. 제인은 토르에게 그 메모가 무슨 내용인지 아직 얘기하지 않은 것 같았다. 클린트가 그 메모의 내용에 대해서 말하기 전에, 토르는 제인에게 이번에 퓨리 국장이 자신의 문에 남긴 그 중요한 메시지가 무엇이냐고 물어보았다. 다시 한 번, 클린트는 벽이나 바닥으로 사라져버렸으면 하고 바랐다.

제인은 잠시동안 입술을 깨물더니 클린트에게 내가 이 질문에 대답해도 괜찮겠냐는 눈빛으로 클린트를 바라보았다. 클린트는 그녀에게 끄덕이고는 최악의 상황에 대비했다. 제인이 크게 메모를 읽자, 토르의 눈은 천천히 커졌다. 아스가르드인은 휙 돌아서 클린트를 보았는데 그의 표정은 무시무시했고 눈은 클린트를 노려보았다. 클린트는 약간 뒤로 주춤했는데 자신이 이미 엘리베이터의 코너에 있다는 사실을 그제서야 깨달았다.

“당신이 다른사람들을 유혹해서 나의 동생이 모욕을 당한 것인가?”

“아닙니다!/아니에요!”

제인과 클린트는 동시에 대답했고 토르는 두 사람을 테니스 경기를 보듯이 좌우로 쳐다보았다. 이 아스가르드인은 클린트를 다시 보면서 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “그렇다면 국장에게서 온 이 메시지의 의미는 무엇인것이오,” 이 강력한 금발머리 전사가 해명을 요구하면서 한발짝 앞으로 나서자, 그를 막을 수 있는 유일한 사람인 제인이 그의 팔을 잡았다.

“토르,” 제인은 두 손으로 토르의 한쪽 팔을 잡으면서 차분하게 말했다. “전에 소드에서 왔었던 마틴 요원 기억해요?”

토르는 눈을 깜박이더니 그녀를 내려다 보았다. “빨간머리에 키가 크고 토니같은 수트를 입은데다가 달시가 스프레이 뿌린 것 마냥 태닝했다고 한 사람 말하는건가?”

제인과 클린트는 둘 다 끄덕였다. 마틴 요원의 특이한 태닝 때문에 새어나오는 웃음을 입밖에 내지않으려고 입술을 깨물었지만 말이다. 왜 그 남자는 그게 자신을 더 매력적으로 보이게 만들거라고 생각했는지, 클린트도 이해할 수 없었다. 그는 오히려 창백한 것을 더 좋아했다.

“맞아요, 그요,” 그녀는 그렇게 말하고는 클린트를 슬쩍 쳐다보더니 다시 토르에게 시선을 옮겼다. “엄…혹시 로키가 그에게 어떻게 했는지 기억해요?”

“물론 당연하지.” 토르는 씩 웃었다. “내 동생이 그를 치킨으로 만들어 버렸잖소. 깃털이 없는.”

제인은 웃음을 참기 위해 입술을 깨물었고 클린트는 두 손으로 얼굴을 덮으면서 끄응, 하고 신음소리를 냈다. “그게말이죠,” 제인은 슬쩍 킥킥대며 말했다. “말하자면, 로키는 마틴 요원이 클린트가 아무것도 그에게 원하지 않았는데도 치근대서 그런거에요. 클린트는 심지어 마틴 요원한테 자신은 진지하게 사귀는 사람이 있고 그에게 관심없다고 얘기까지 했는데 말이죠.”

“그것만으로는 국장의 메시지가 이해가 가지 않는군.”

클린트는 씨근거렸다. “그러니까 로키가 질투해서 그 소드 에이전트 새끼를 털뽑힌 치킨으로 만들어 버렸기 때문에, 국장님이 제게 어떠한것이든 성적인 의도로 접근하게 되면 목숨에 위협이 올 거라고 경고하는게 쉴드를 위해서 좋을 것 같다고 결정하신거죠.”

“아하.” 토르는 순간 눈살을 찌푸렸다. “쉴드 내에서 당신에게 접근하는 미친놈은 없을것같소만. 로키의 성격을 다들 알잖소.”

“맞아요, 쉴드 내에서는 그렇죠.” 제인은 엘리베이터가 천천히 멈춰서는 동안에 말을 보탰다. “하지만 방문객들은 모르잖아요. 이 메모는 그들에게 경고하는 방법이겠죠.”

토르는 문이 열리는 동시에 끄덕였다. 클린트는 목청을 가다듬었다. “네, 엄…” 그는 문밖으로 나왔다. “전 아무래도…로키랑 얘기를 좀 해야할 것 같아요. 마음도 좀 가다듬고. 그가 그걸 발견하고는 좋아하…기 전에 말이죠.”

클린트는 자신이 떠나자 토르가 웃는 걸 들었다. 복도를 지나가는동안 그는 부끄러워서 미칠 것 같았다. 그는 지나가는 사람들이 얼굴에 미소를 띠우며 그를 쳐다보아도 무시했다. 이제 다 끝나버린 것이었다. 그는 이 고통의 원인인 그 사기꾼 로키를 만나면 목을 졸라버릴 거였다.

클린트가 들어섰을때, 체육관은 조용했다. 그는 스티브가 매트 위에 앉아서 머리를 흔들며 웃는 걸 보았다. 로키는 2피트 정도의 거리에서 서서 씩 웃으면서 혼자서 팔짱을 끼고 있었다. 그가 서 있는 자리에서도 스티브의 손에 들려있는 종이가 보였다. 정말 눈에 익숙한 종이였다. 그 지랄같은 메모. 침을 꿀걱 삼키면서, 그는 그 둘 앞에 나타났다.

로키는 그를 똑바로 쳐다보면서 체셔 캣 같은 미소를 띄었다. “안녕, 클린트.”

스티브는 머리를 돌려서 클린트를 보고는 미친듯이 웃기 시작하더니 결국은 뒤로 나자빠져버렸다. 클린트는 일명 ‘리더'인 그를 힐끗 보더니 스티브의 갈비뼈를 발로 차고싶은걸 진심으로 고려해보았다. 그가 가까이 걸어오면서 클린트는 그 충동을 간신히 참았다.“너도 그 메모 읽은모양이군, 흠,” 클린트는 그가 할 수 있는 한 차분하게 물었다. 그의 질문때문에 스티브는 한층 더 크게웃었고 로키의 미소는 더 짙어졌다.

“앤소니가 미니언 봇을 우리에게 보내서 이걸 친절하게 가져다주었거든,” 로키는 스티브가 웃는 걸 진정하자, 바보처럼 씩 웃고는 설명했다. “이건…흥미롭더라고.”

클린트는 어두운 표정으로 그 사기꾼을 쏘아보았다. 그는 로키가 진짜 말하고 싶은게 무엇인지 알았다. 이 사기꾼녀석은 다른 당면과제가 주어지기 전에 새로운 메모를 생각할 게 뻔했다. “로키,” 클린트는 뭔가 말하려고 했지만 로키가 그의 입술에 손가락을 갖다대고는 그를 조용하게 만든 다음에 눈깜짝할 사이에 자신과 그를 로키의 개인적인 장소로 데리고 갔다.

“이제, 클린트, 걱정할 필요가 없어,” 로키는 스티브를 웃게 내버려둔 채 낮게 읖조렸다. 클린트는 홀끗 그를 쏘아보았다. “난 네가 다른사람과 성적으로 무슨 일이 일어나게 만든다고 생각하지 않아. 너와 같이 일하는 사람들에게 해도 안 끼칠거고.”

클린트는 놀라움에 눈을 깜박였다. “정말로 너 그럴거야?”

“당연하지, 내 사랑.” 로키는 진심으로 그렇게 말하고는 몇 초 후에 다시 체셔고양이 같은 얼굴을 했다. “그전에 그 금발머리 여자가 뭘 좀 배워야 겠지만. 그녀는 너에게 말할 때 너의 바짓가랑이 사이를 보는게 아니고 너의 얼굴을 봐야 된다는 걸 배울 정도로 시간이 많았는데 말이야.”

클린트가 대답하기 전에, 로키는 그에게 윙크하더니 재빨리 초록색 빛을 반짝이며 사라졌다. “이런 젠장, 로키!” 클린트는 로키의 행동을 믿을 수 없어하며 크게 소리질렀다. 이런 종류의 문제들은 자신과 로키 둘 다를 쉴드에서 쫓겨나거나 갇히게 만들수도 있었다. “여기로 다시 돌아오라고!”

스티브는 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸고 클린트는 신음소리를 내었다. 그는 이번에는 스티브를 원하는 만큼 발로 차 버렸다. 체육관을 나오면서 클린트는 어떤 최악의 벌을 내려야 할 지를 결정했다. 로키를 소파에서 자게 하거나 몇달동안 그 사기꾼과의 섹스를 거부한다던가. 엘리베이터에 다다르자 PA시스템이 울리면서 누군가가 국장님의 사무실로 그를 호출했다. 그 공고가 끝나기도 전에 그는 한 여성이 새된소리로 로키를 잔뜩 팬 다음에 피냐타(piñata)처럼 천장에 매달아 버리겠다고 외치는 걸 들었다. 클린트는 믿을 수 없다는듯이 신음소리를 내 뱉고는 국장님의 사무실에서 무슨 말이 그를 기다릴 지 두려웠다. 이건 정말 좋지 않았다.

이 상황은 사랑하는 그의 사기꾼에게 무슨 벌을 적용해야 할 지 결정하는게 크게 도움이 되었다. 로키는 소파에서 잠을 잘 거고 확실히 오래, 아주 오랫동안 운이 없을 거였다.


End file.
